


Pooh Bear

by flowerhippie1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Parent Phan, im a sucker for this domestic shit ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhippie1234/pseuds/flowerhippie1234
Summary: When Dan and Phil's daughter watches a movie, she can't help but notice that a certain Bear sounds a lot like someone she knows.





	

Dan didn’t like the fact that his daughter, Winnie, had started pre-school.

 

He didn’t like it one bit.

 

He did like it, however, when Phil went and got her from school, because then he could think of fun activities that just he and Winnie could do together, and Phil could watch quietly in the background with a soft smile on his face, because Dan knew that Phil loved when he got to watch his two favorite people in the whole wide world do silly activities together.

 

Don’t tell Phil that Dan knows, or Dan would never hear the end of it.

 

Tiny thudding footsteps, followed closely by larger, slower ones made their way up the stairs as Dan put the disc in the dvd player, and he could already feel the smile on his face as the lounge door opened to reveal a smiling four-year old girl, with brown curly hair and amazing blue eyes.

 

“Daddy!” Winnie cried happily, flinging off her backpack and coat to greet her father with open arms. Dan embraced her with a giant bear hug, picking her up and spinning her around the room. He put her down on the couch when he saw Phil walk in, a smile also gracing his face.

 

“Hello, Papa Bear.” Phil greeted cheerfully, stepping forward to give Dan a loving kiss on the cheek.  
“Phil, for god’s sake, I told you to stop calling me that.” Dan muttered, willing his cheeks to stop turning beet red. Phil only laughed at his expression. Both looked down when they felt something squeeze in between their hug.

 

“Daddy, are we gonna watch a movie?” Winnie asked excitedly. Dan suddenly remembered the after-school plans he had thought of.

 

“That’s right, Winnie, we are. Maybe your Papa will go make us some popcorn and not eat it all.” Dan said, making sure he emphasized the last part. Phil gave a heart-warming smile.

 

“Anything for my two bears.” He said, laughing as he walked away from Dan’s once again pink face. Dan stuck his tongue out at Phil, mostly to make Winnie laugh, before falling onto the couch, pulling Winnie close to him so they could snuggle.

 

“Is it a princess movie?” Winnie questioned excitedly. Dan shook his head.

 

“No, it's not a princess movie,” Dan said.

 

“It's one of daddy's favourite movies though.” He smiled as she tried to think of what it could be.

 

“Is it the space movie with the robots and the light up swords?” She asked again, and Dan had to chuckle at that.

 

“No, it's not that movie.” Dan glanced at the tv as the title appeared. Winnie glanced at the screen, reading the words she knew on the screen.

 

“Winnie-the...pooh, bear. Daddy, it has my name!” The child cheered excitedly. Dan cheered with her.

 

“It does, doesn't it? How fun.” Phil chose to come back in at the minute, shoving what was probably not his first piece of popcorn into his mouth. Dan hardly acknowledged it though, and was happily singing along to the opening theme, making their daughter laugh. Phil sat down on the other side of the couch, grabbing his laptop so he could let the other two have some quality time.

 

Dan and Winnie both watched the show eagerly, laughing at the antics of all the creatures in 100 acres woods. It wasn't until fifteen minutes in, however, when Winnie was hit with a sudden realization. She began jumping on her dad excitedly, startling Dan from the movie to look at her.

 

“Daddy daddy daddy!” She shouted, a big smile on her face. Dan smiled back at her, catching her when she nearly fell on top of him.

 

“What?” He asked, a slight chuckle in his voice. Winnie looked like she had discovered the secret of the universe.

 

“The pooh bear sounds like you!” She proclaimed. 

 

Dan’s jaw fell open, and it wasn't until thirty seconds later when he registered the fact that Phil was laughing hysterically, almost falling off the couch, holding his sides and eyes watery. Dan looked back at Winnie.

 

“Uh-do you really think so?” Dan asked meekly. Winnie gave a very serious nod.

 

“Yes. Just like you.” She stated. Dan turned to glare at Phil, who was laughing even harder. Dan threw a pillow at Phil, and that only seemed to fuel his laughter.

 

“Oh, Winnie,” Phil said, leaning over to pick up the small child and cuddle her. Winnie giggled.

 

“Your daddy is in a bit of a shock.” He stage whispered to her. They both looked back at Dan, who seemed to be trying to cover his laughter with a face palm. Phil could see his face flushing quickly.

 

“Why is daddy in a bit of a shock?” Winnie asked back.

 

“Because that's not the first time someone has said he sounds like pooh bear.” Phil giggled.

 

“Ohh,” Winnie said with realization. She left Phil’s arms to tackle Dan with a surprise hug. Still a bit dazed, it took Dan a minute to reciprocate it.

 

“Don't worry, daddy. Your voice is still the best.” Winnie stated, hugging her dad tightly. Dan smiled.

 

“Thank you, Winnie.” He said, leaning back to give her a kiss on the cheek. She fell into another fit of giggles.

 

“Winnie, why don't you find some crayons, so we can start on the colouring sheet your teacher sent home.” Phil suggested. Winnie easily agreed, before running off. Once gone, Phil scooched closer to give Dan a hug of his own. Dan groaned comically as Phil chuckled.

 

“I can't believe this, my own daughter.” Dan complained. Phil smiled at him.  
“It's your fault for watching the disc with her.” Phil said, and Dan rolled his eyes at him.  
“I'm still mad at you for laughing,” Dan stated, which prompted Phil to laugh some more. Dan pushed him away playfully.

 

“Unbelievable. My own husband, _mocking _me.” Dan muttered. Phil leaned back in and kissed Dan’s cheek.__

__

__“Don't worry, I adore your _articulated _speech.” Phil said cheekily. Dan groaned again.___ _

____ _ _

____“I hate you,” Dan said fondly. Phil smiled as he heard Winnie running back down._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Love you too.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you like leave a comment suggesting a prompt for me to write!


End file.
